


The Comfort of an Old Friend

by phoenixquest



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Thieves Guild questline spoilers.</p>
<p>A sweet little story in which, after the Skeleton Key is returned to the Twilight Sepulcher, Karliah joins the others in the Ragged Flagon for a drink, deciding she doesn’t want to be alone after encountering Gallus’ spirit. After nearly everyone has gone to bed, Karliah’s unshakable exterior of calm finally breaks, and her old friend Delvin is there to give her a little comfort.</p>
<p>Skyrim and all in-game content is property of Bethesda, not me. I'm just playing in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of an Old Friend

“I think I’m going to head off to bed, too,” Vex said, forcing a yawn. Elianna and Brynjolf had gone off not long before. 

“Night, Vex,” Delvin said, sounding rather distracted. Vex tried to hide her grin as she saw the way the old man looked at their companion.

“Good night,” Karliah said, giving a small, friendly smile. Vex walked off.

“You doin' alright?” Delvin asked Karliah quietly. They were the only ones left in the Flagon now; even Vekel had gone off with Tonilia.

“I suppose,” Karliah sighed. Then she shook her head, almost grinning at herself. “I’m sorry. That’s ridiculous. Of course I’m doing alright – I’m alive, Mercer’s dead, Nocturnal’s got her Key back. Everything’s completely turned around.”

“Not everything,” Delvin said knowingly. “I understand, Karliah. It can’t just suddenly be okay.”

“But I ought to be more grateful,” Karliah said stubbornly, tears threatening her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She’d only come back to the Ragged Flagon after Brynjolf and Elianna left because she couldn’t bear to be alone. Not that night.

“You’re allowed to grieve, Karliah,” Delvin said softly, placing a hand on hers over the table. “It’s alright. You don’t have to be selfless all the time.”

“Gallus wouldn’t want me to,” Karliah said, choking on the words a little.

“And he’d be a fool to think you wouldn’t,” Delvin said patiently. “He’d grieve for you, too. I know he would have. He was a damn good man, Karliah. It’s not just something you can forget about and get over.” He hurt for her, truthfully. He hadn’t lost his love in such a way, but had lost her all the same…so many years ago now. And Karliah…she didn’t deserve all that she’d been through.

“I’m sorry,” Karliah said thickly, sniffling and trying to hold herself back from getting upset. “I’m being ridiculous.”

“No, you’re not,” Delvin said stubbornly, squeezing her hand softly. “You listen to old Delvin, alright? What you’ve been through…it’s more than anyone should have to deal with in a lifetime. Bad enough you had to lose him, but to have the rest of us against you for so long.” He regretted it so much. Just when she’d needed them all the most…

“It wasn’t fair, Delvin,” Karliah cried out, finally succumbing to her feelings. “It wasn’t fair! I needed him.” She broke into sobs now, unable to control herself. Delvin’s heart cracked at her sadness. He pulled at her hand, coaxing her over to him until he pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. It was all he could do.

“I know, darlin’, I know,” Delvin murmured. “It wasn’t fair at all. I’m so sorry, Karliah. So sorry.” He held her and rubbed her back gently, soothing her as best he could.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Karliah finally sniffled. “Mercer’s dead…and I still have no Gallus. What do I do with my life now?”

“You live it,” Delvin said quietly. “You live it and know that you’re with friends, and people who care about you. And we’re never going to stop,” he promised, squeezing her gently.

“You’re not Gallus,” Karliah choked.

“And I’d never want to be,” Delvin assured her. “I don’t intend to try to replace him, darlin’. But you’re not alone anymore.” He knew he could never replace the man; he would never want to try. It wouldn’t be fair to Gallus. But he liked Karliah a lot; he could be there for her. Be her friend.

“I miss him so much,” Karliah whispered, having settled into Delvin’s arms. She had to admit, it was comforting to have an old friend there for her like this. Someone who had actually known Gallus, too. She appreciated Elianna’s and Brynjolf’s support, of course, but…they never knew him.

“I know, Kar,” Delvin whispered, kissing her forehead in comfort. “I know.”

“It’s so hard,” Karliah sighed. “I…I saw him today.”

“What do you mean?” Delvin asked, pulling back to look at her in surprise.

“At the Twilight Sepulcher. After the Key was returned. He…his spirit. Before Nocturnal claimed him…he talked to me.” Delvin squeezed her more tightly, not knowing what else to do. “He told me…we’d see each other again. In the Evergloam.”

“Of course you will,” Delvin said, rubbing his fingers over her arm. “Of course.”

“It’s just so hard…to know he won’t hold me again,” Karliah said, her voice cracking again. “I can’t…I don’t…I’m sorry,” she choked, sobbing again.

“Shh, darlin’, shh,” Delvin soothed, running his hand over her hair. He wished he could take her pain away. “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. Just let it all out. Let ol’ Delvin help.”

“Thank you,” Karliah choked out sometime later. “Your…your comfort. You don’t know what it means.”

“It’s the best I can give,” Delvin said. “I can’t take the hurt away…but I can do this. I’m here for you, Karliah.”

“I…I know,” Karliah replied. And it was true; she did know he was there for her now. She could hear his sincerity, and she couldn’t express how grateful she was for it. She sighed softly, the tears having finally come to a stop.

“You want a drink?” Delvin asked then.

“No,” Karliah shook her head. “I just…want to sleep.”

“Alright,” Delvin nodded, adjusting so she could get up, but she didn’t move. “What is it?” he asked in concern, looking at her sorrowful face.

“I don’t want to be alone. Not yet,” she whispered, closing her eyes. She looked defeated. “Just…don’t leave me yet.”

“Not until you want me to,” Delvin promised, squeezing her shoulders. “I promise.” She settled back into his embrace, her head on his shoulder.

He sat and held her for a long time, not knowing what to say or what else he could do. Finally he heard her snoring softly, and he chuckled, realizing she’d fallen asleep right there.

“Crazy elf,” he whispered fondly, shaking his head. “Well, come on, then.” He stood up carefully, trying not to jostle her. “Let’s get you to bed.” He readjusted her in his arms so he was holding her more securely, hoping she wouldn’t mind sharing his bed – it wasn’t as though he intended to try anything with her. He walked carefully through the tunnels to his room, hoping Vekel was still out.

As he walked by a particularly dark corner, he heard the faintest whisper from the shadows.

“Take care of her for me, Delvin.” Delvin jumped in shock, looking around wildly for who had spoken, but he saw no one. Then he realized he knew the voice.

“I will, Gallus,” Delvin whispered back. “I will.” He carried her into his room, shutting the door and setting her gently on the bed.  He pulled off his Guild armor, preferring to sleep in his more comfortable underclothes - he hoped Karliah wouldn't mind much. He didn’t think she’d be all that comfortable in that Nightingale armor she wore, but it couldn’t be helped. He covered her with a spare blanket he had folded on the floor.

He crawled into the bed next to her, trying not to get too close; he did, of course, realize this wasn’t entirely proper. He covered himself with the blanket from the bed, settling down to go to sleep. 

“Delvin?” he heard her sleepily whisper. His whole body stiffened with anxiety; would she be upset?

“Yeah, darlin’?” he whispered back cautiously.

“Thank you,” Karliah said. Delvin relaxed and smiled.

“Anytime, darlin’. Anytime.” He reached for her, placing a hand on her arm, and she let out a breath that sounded to Delvin like a sigh of relief. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elianna is the Dragonborn here (Imperial). She and Brynjolf are together. Takes place the evening after everyone returns from the ordeal at the Twilight Sepulcher (unlike the game, undertaken by both Elianna and Brynjolf).
> 
> I don’t always stick directly to canon (obviously). In my story, Brynjolf joined the Guild just after Mercer became Guildmaster, so he never knew Karliah. Also, Delvin & Vekel share a room that is not the Cistern.


End file.
